De malédictions en fins heureuses
by Almayen
Summary: 5. Quand Neal avait demandé à son père d'accepter sa relation avec Crochet, il n'aurait pas imaginé que celui-ci aurait réagit comme cela. Mais après tout, cela se saurait si le Ténébreux faisait les choses simplement. [recueil de drabbles / OS. EmmaxCrochet, RumplexBelle, Snowing etc etc]
1. De radis en radin

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 111e nuit du FOF sur le thème "**Radis**". Le FOF est un forum permettant de discuter, demander de l'aide, participer à des défis etc...

Personnages : [Rumple, Belle] Gideon

Contexte de l'OS : post saison 6

* * *

Rumplestiltskin avait été insulté de nombreuses fois par de nombreuses personnes qui, la plupart du temps, avaient des raisons pour le moins légitimes de se montrer désagréables à son égard. Les jurons qui lui étaient adressés étaient généralement diversifiés. Et si l'on retrouvait quelques basiques, certaines injures étaient particulièrement recherchées – notamment celles que lui avait adressé une fois un marin barbu dont l'élocution grossière était très fleurie. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Hadlok ? Harok ? Hoddok ?

Bref, en ayant traversé les mondes et les âges, Rumplestiltskin avait une longue expérience des injures. Cependant, le juron que lui adressait son fils en ce moment même était une nouveauté pour lui.

\- Gideon, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un… qu'un radis !

Oui, le Ténébreux ne savait pas exactement à quel moment les radis étaient devenus des injures, mais au ton qu'employait son petit garçon de cinq ans, il s'agissait d'un mot particulièrement dépréciateur.

Rumple soupira – il était décidément bien trop vieux pour comprendre le langage des jeunes gens. Il s'apprêtait à abandonner et se contenter d'un « on ne parle pas à son père sur ce ton ! » lorsque Belle était rentrée, un seau d'eau à la main. Posant le récipient près de la cuisine, elle revint vers son mari et son fils, visiblement tous deux assez contrariés. Après un léger baiser, elle s'empressa de s'enquérir de quoi il en retournait, ce que s'empressa de faire Gideon :

\- Papa veut pas me donner des sous pour m'acheter des sucettes. Ce n'est qu'un radis !

Alors que Rumple pensait que Belle allait se tourner vers lui, une incompréhension remplissant ses beaux yeux marrons, son épouse sourit en se mettant à hauteur de leur fils :

\- Gideon, le mot que tu veux employer n'est pas « radis » mais « radin ».

\- Radin ?

\- Oui, radin. C'est une personne qui n'aime pas dépenser de l'argent. Tu as raison, papa est un peu radin. Ceci dit, ajouta-t-elle en coupant le sourire victorieux de Gideon, ce n'est pas une raison pour parler sur ce ton à ton père. Et il a raison, il ne faut pas abuser des confiseries. Alors fais lui tes excuses.

Le petit enfant baissa la tête devant la remontrance et murmura un « désolé papa » à son père qui, encore abasourdi, ne put qu'hocher distraitement la tête. Belle lui fit une dernière recommandation – _va te coucher maintenan_t – et reporta son entière attention sur son mari.

\- Tu boudes parce que j'ai dit que tu étais radin ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Rumple leva un sourcil.

\- Non. Je boude parce que tu comprends Gideon tandis que moi non.

\- Rumple ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'empressa de protester Belle.

\- Vraiment ? Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « radis ». Et toi il te suffit d'une seconde pour saisir sa pensée. Je… parfois j'ai l'impression d'être inutile.

Belle lui fit tourner la tête pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Rumple… tu es tout sauf inutile. Je peux t'assurer que ni lui, ni moi ne serions heureux sans toi. L'idée que tu puisses le penser me désole. Qui est-ce que Gideon va voit lorsqu'il est effrayé ? lorsqu'il a découvert un insecte ou une plante ? lorsqu'il veut s'amuser ? C'est toujours vers toi. Tu es son père, et il t'aime à la folie. Tout comme moi. Alors ne doute plus de toi à l'avenir, d'accord ?

Elle termina sa tirade par un doux baiser. Lorsque ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes, la bouche de Rumple esquissait un timide sourire.

\- Alors comme ça je suis radin ?

Comprenant que changer de sujet lui permettait d'emmagasiner ce qu'elle venait de dire sans laisser déborder ses émotions, Belle décida de le suivre dans cette voix :

\- Pour l'argent oui. Mais pour l'amour… jamais.

Belle leva un sourcil de manière suggestive – et Rumple s'empressa de relever le défi proposé. Car sa femme disait vrai : si par le passé les choses avaient pu être différentes, aujourd'hui il ne se montrait plus jamais avare en ce qui s'agissait d'aimer.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** on sait tous (du moins je l'espère) comme se prénomme ce fameux marin au langage fleuri._


	2. Franchir la frontière

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : Ce texte a été écrit en moins d'une heure pour la 115e nuit du Fof sur le thème **"partir".** Le Fof est un forum permettant de discuter, participer à des défis, demander de l'aide... Et ce texte répond au défi d'un autre forum (la Gazette) : pas de points d'interrogation.

Personnages : [Rumple, Belle]

Contexte de l'OS : 2x11

Note : Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu OUAT, désolée d'avance si il y a des incohérences chronologiques (j'ai revu quelques scènes pour écrire ce texte donc normalement ça va, mais on sait jamais). Et je remercie **Marina**, **SerdaiglePower**, **Destrange**, **Akhoris** et **Sigognac** pour leurs reviews sur le premier OS !

* * *

Il pousse un soupir nerveux et regarde Belle. La confiance qu'il voit dans ses yeux lui fait du bien et lui donne le courage de déverser le contenu de la fiole sur l'écharpe qui scintille alors quelques secondes d'une douce lumière, signifiant que la potion a fonctionné. Du moins il l'espère – il ne pourra en être sûr qu'une fois la frontière de Storybrooke franchie.

Il jette un regard inquiet vers celle-ci. Il sait qu'il doit partir. Il ne pourra jamais être entier tant qu'il n'aura pas vu Baelfire – après tout, toutes ses manigances n'ont été réalisées que dans ce seul but. Pour les mettre définitivement derrière lui et être un homme meilleur pour Belle, il doit enfin retrouver son fils.

_Retrouver son fils..._ il ne parvient pas à croire qu'il va enfin être en mesure de revoir Bealfire. Il se doute que leurs retrouvailles ne vont pas être chaleureuses – des centaines d'années de rancune et d'amertume ont passé, et cela n'est pas pour le rassurer. Mais une part de lui se fiche bien de l'issue de cette entrevue : même si Bealfire refuse de lui parler, il pourra au moins le voir et s'assurer qu'il va bien.

C'est tout ce qui lui importe.

Après une dernière embrassade avec Belle, il franchi alors la délimitation magique. Il ploie légèrement le genou sous le coup de la douleur qui revient brusquement et qui lui prouve – si besoin en était – qu'il est désormais passé de l'autre côté. Il se retourne et voit sa dulcinée, soucieuse et s'empresse de la rassurer en prononçant son prénom.

\- Rumple... Je suis si fière de toi ! lui répond-elle lorsqu'il est manifeste que le sort a fonctionné.

Il sourit – lui aussi est fier. Fier d'avoir trouvé le courage de partir de Storybrooke pour enfin se confronter à sa plus grosse erreur. Fier de s'engager dans ce monde sans magie, où il n'a aucun pouvoir.

Fier, mais tout de même triste de devoir partir seul.

\- Je te promet que bientôt, nous pourrons voyager ensemble, lui dit-il. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu voir le monde...

\- Et je le verrai. Avec toi.

Elle scelle ce vœu par un dernier baiser, et Rumple se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus comblé. Il va retrouver son fils, il a trouvé une femme merveil – BANG.

Belle s'effondre soudainement dans ses bras. Il ne comprend tout d'abord pas ce qu'il s'est passé, puis voit le sang se répandre tout autour de lui. Quelqu'un a tiré sur Belle ! Paniqué, il répète son prénom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure, la voix affaiblie par la douleur : _« Qui est Belle... »_

Et Rumplestilskin réalise alors que sous le choc de l'impact, la brune a franchie la frontière. Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une chose : la mémoire de Belle a été effacée. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est ni – ce qui est encore plus douloureux – qui _il_ est.

Pour elle, toute leur histoire s'est envolée.

Cela lui donne envie de pleurer, _d'hurler_ – voir d'arracher le cœur de ce pirate qui a osé blesser l'amour de sa vie.

Mais il n'en fait rien, car il y a plus urgent : sauver Belle. Alors il court à l'hôpital et se surprend à prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

**.**

Il est maintenant dans l'avion, Emma Swann à ses côtés. La peur lui tiraille le corps, la douleur à laquelle il n'était plus habituée martèle son genou, mais malgré tout, ses pensées ne sont dirigées que vers une seule chose : Belle.

Il s'en veut de partir et de la quitter ainsi blessée, perdue et amnésique.

Il s'en veut terriblement, mais il sait que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Alors il prend son courage à deux mains et tente de se reconcentrer sur l'immédiat : Bealfire.


	3. Ho ho ho

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 118e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"grelot".**

**Personnages :** Rumple, Belle, Emma, Crochet...

**Contexte :** post série

Merci à **Marina** et **Angelica** pour leurs review sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

\- Ho ho ho.

\- Essaie de mettre un peu plus d'enthousiasme ? suggéra Belle.

\- Ho, ho ho.

\- Non, pas comme ça. Un peu plus « Ho ! Ho ! Ho! ».

\- Ho... ho... ho !

Belle ne semblait pas plus convaincue par cette nouvelle tentative que par le premier « ho ho ho » de son mari, mais comprenant qu'ils n'en tireraient certainement rien de mieux, elle soupira :

\- J'imagine que ça fera l'affaire.

\- Pardon ? intervint Crochet. Tu penses que « ça fera l'affaire » ? On dirait qu'il va étriper quelqu'un.

\- Je vais en effet étriper quelqu'un, et ça sera toi, pirate, cracha alors le concerné.

\- Rumplestilskin... ne le prenez pas mal, mais c'est vrai que vous semblez plus prêt à sacrifier des chatons qu'autre chose.

\- La faute à qui ? grommela-t-il.

\- À ta malchance ? suggéra Régina.

À cela, Rumplestilskin ne put que ce taire. Regina n'avait pas tord. Sa chance semblait l'avoir bel et bien abandonné, et ce au moment le plus crucial de l'année – s'il avait l'âme dramatique, Rumplestilskin aurait même pu dire de sa vie.

Dire que tout c'était joué sur une stupide pierre ! D'ordinaire, il était imbattable au pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Les gens pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu de hasard, mais il n'en était rien. Les coups joués auparavant, le caractère des participants, les tics, le rythme des attributs joués, tout cela étaient autant de critères qui permettaient de déduire les coups à jouer. Et selon tous ces calculs, il y avait 100 % de chances pour que Crochet joue ciseaux.

Sauf que celui-ci avait joué feuille, écrasant la pierre choisie par Rumplestilskin qui se voyait déjà victorieux – et surtout échapper à la corvée.

\- C'est ridicule, dit-il revenant au présent.

\- La situation ? Non. Toi, oui. se moqua un Crochet sans pitié.

Et à en juger par le regard noir que lui lançait le Ténébreux, sans instinct de survie. Celui-ci décida toutefois de ne pas exécuter ses souhaits meurtriers et préféra grommeler une nouvelle fois :

\- Et puis, pourquoi cette tradition stupide existe ? Les gosses n'ont qu'à se passer de Père Noël, ils vont pas en mourir.

\- Cette tradition n'est pas stupide, elle permet de rendre heureux les enfants de Storybrooke – dont notre fils, je te rappelle – et permet de partager l'esprit de Noël. Et après toutes ces années de malédictions, on peut enfin prendre le temps pour se genre de fêtes. Alors désolé chéri, mais tu vas mettre ce costume, sortir dans la rue, faire de jolis « ho ho ho » et écouter les enfants.

Le ton si catégorique de sa femme lui passa l'envie de faire remarquer qu'à l'exception de ses enfants et petit-fils, il _détestait_ les enfants, et que devoir écouter des babillages infinis et des rêves stupides de créatures braillantes allait certainement le tuer.

Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. Il était toujours immortel après tout.

Belle semblait avoir très bien suivi ses pensées mais implacable, elle se tourna vers lui en lui tendant un petit objet.

\- Je dois vraiment me promener avec ça ?

Son ton était devenu presque suppliant.

Belle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

**oOoOo**

_Ho... ho... ho !_

_Cing cling._

_._

_Ho... ho... ho..._

_Cling cling_

_._

Chaque année, l'adulte déguisé en Père Noël était rapidement entouré par une foule d'enfants enthousiastes de rencontrer le Père Noël – ignorant évidement qu'il se cachait sous le costume une figure connue, telle que Crochet, Blanche-Neige ou Charmant.

Mais cette année, personne ne s'approchait du Père Noël. Dans son costume trop grand, traînant des pieds, le visage de six pieds de long ne s'ouvrant que pour murmurer furieusement « ho... ho... ho », l'image qu'il renvoyait était effrayante. Il ponctuait chacune de ses séries de « ho ho ho » par un tintillement du grelot que lui avait remis Belle – et le petit instrument d'ordinaire si joyeux prenait entre ses mains des allures lugubres.

Ce qui faisait que Rumplestilskin était encore plus furieux. Il avait définitivement perdu sa dignité (un Ténébreux en Père Noël ? Merde quoi, il avait une réputation à tenir!), autant que ça ne soit pas pour rien ! Mais depuis une heure qu'il était dans la ville, aucun enfant ne s'était approché de lui.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait tout ça pour rien. Et donc qu'il était encore plus énervé.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait encore plus peur. Et donc que les enfants avaient encore moins envie de venir le voir.

Ce qui enclenchait un cercle vicieux d'ondes négatives.

Tout à sa rage devant ce constat, Rumplestilskin donna un grand coup de grelot, conduisant le petit instrument à s'échapper de ses doigts gantés pour aller s'écraser sur une pierre dans un « CLING » retentissant.

\- Merde ! s'exclama très inélégamment Rumplestilskin.

D'ordinaire, il évitait de jurer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Ceci dit, se promener dans la ville en Père Noël pour respecter une fichue tradition instaurée par Monsieur et Madame Charmant non plus, alors il n'était pas à ça près.

Il se précipita vers l'engin de malheur pour le récupérer et failli pousser un gémissement de désespoir en constatant qu'il était cassé. Il essaya de l'agiter un peu mais n'obtint qu'un « ckring » sinistre, ce qui n'était guère pour arranger ses affaires.

Il décida alors d'utiliser un peu de magie pour le réparer et une seconde après, le « cling » était redevenu à la normale.

_Ouf. Il avait au moins pu arranger quelque chose. Ne restait plus qu'à..._

\- Tu sais faire de la magie ?

Il se figea, avant de se retourner lentement. Devant lui se trouvait un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Rumplestilskin paniqua – les enfants ne devaient pas savoir que le Père Noël n'était qu'une supercherie ! Chaque année, tous s'évertuaient à se que le secret ne s'ébruite pas, et il venait de tout gâcher à être surpris à utiliser de la magie... mais quel idiot il était !

À moins que...

\- Bien sûr que je sais en faire, commença-t-il à inventer. Sinon, comment pourrais-je rendre visite à tous les enfants de la Terre ?

De surpris, la lueur dans les yeux du garçonnet devint compréhensif. Évidement que le Père Noël avait des pouvoirs magiques ! Il commença alors à poser tout plein de questions à l'immortel et au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus d'enfants venaient autour d'eux.

Enfin Rumplestilskin avait les retours sur ses sacrifices !

Ses démonstrations de magie avaient tellement plut à tous les enfants que lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il devait partir pour la tournée des cadeaux, chacun avait réclamé de pareils enchantements pour l'année suivante. Si Rumplestilskin en avait été très flatté, sa joie fut néanmoins de courte durée lorsque le lendemain il comprit que par ce mensonge, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort – ou presque. Car comme l'avait alors fait remarquer Emma, il était le seul disponible à savoir faire de la magie – Emma et Regina, respectivement shérif et reine, se devaient d'apparaître publiquement à la tournée de Noël.

Autrement dit, Rumplestilskin serait désormais désigné Père Noël d'office !

Lorsque tous – Belle, Crochet, les Charmant et Regina – lui avaient fait comprendre cela, Rumplestilskin était devenu blanc et était parti en claquant la porte.

Belle s'était alors élancée à sa poursuite, mais avait marqué un temps d'arrêt pour dire à la petite assemblée :

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de le redire, mais nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne doit jamais, _jamais_ apprendre que nous avons trichés pour qu'il hérite du costume de Père Noël ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Emma. Et puis quand bien même il l'apprendrait et nous tue tous... le voir errer dans les rues en costume rouge et barbe blanche valait largement le coup.

* * *

_**Petit mot de fin :** et ce texte répond également à des défis de la Gazette : Si tu l'oses 263 (se moquer), petits prompts à la pelle 7 (Jouer à pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour décider de qui sera la Père Noël cette année), collection restreinte 6 (pas de romance) et Pick a card (queen of diamonds : écrire sur Rumplestilskin)_


	4. Il est mort

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte répond au défi 51 de Bibliothèque de fiction. Il fallait placer les mots « mort, amener, fleur, ville, honneur ». C'est pas le texte dont je suis la plus contente, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire. Merci à Mana et Marina pour leurs suggestions de couples et personnages pour me donner de l'inspiration ! J'ai retenu un couple proposé par **Marina** : Zelena et Hadès (bon j'ai un peu cassé le truc, mais voilà).

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina** et **Destrange** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent._

* * *

Hadès est mort.

Zelena se répète jour après jour cette même phrase, dans l'espoir qu'elle finisse par en accepter la réalité.

En vain.

Chaque matin lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle tâtonne de l'autre côté du lit en cherchant sa présence, avant d'être brutalement rappelée à la réalité. Il en est de même à chaque fois qu'elle voit quelque chose de drôle et qu'elle pense qu'elle ne doit pas l'oublier car cela ferait rire Hadès – et puis elle se souvient qu'il n'est plus là, et qu'il ne reviendra jamais.

Ce qui est idiot. Elle l'a tué de ses propres mains. Elle devrait se rappeler mieux que quiconque que le dieu n'est plus parmi eux.

Blanche lui dit que c'est normal : elle aimait Hadès sincèrement, et lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, l'on refuse d'accepter sa mort. C'est un mécanisme de défense.

Zelena, elle, pense que si elle ne parvient pas à croire à la disparition d'Hadès, c'est parce qu'elle ne peut pas faire son deuil. La ville entière s'est arrêtée pour rendre hommage à Robin – et Zelena le comprend. Robin était bon, juste, courageux, et il est mort tragiquement. Elle même est dévastée par la disparition du voleur.

Mais elle aussi voudrait pleurer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle aussi voudrait pouvoir déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Sauf qu'elle ne le peut pas – parce qu'il n'a pas de tombe tout d'abord, et parce que l'élu de son cœur s'est révélé être un homme assoiffé de pouvoir et de rêves de domination que même elle n'a pas pu contenir, ce qui a entraîné la mort d'une des personnes les plus appréciées de la ville. Elle doit donc retenir ses larmes, alors que tout en elle a envie d'hurler sa tristesse et sa colère – car oui, elle est furieuse. Parce que son grand amour n'est pas un homme d'honneur, elle ne peut pas pleurer sa perte ?

C'est terriblement _injuste._

**.**

C'est deux semaines après le drame qu'elle voit la première tâche verte.

Logée sous sa clavicule, elle est si petite qu'elle ne s'en inquiète pas – elle a vécu des choses traumatisantes, il est normal d'être perturbée, se dit-elle.

Mais le lendemain, la tâche a triplé de volume, et Zelena comprend qu'elle doit faire un choix : la laisser grandir, ou travailler pour la faire disparaître. Et là où quelques années auparavant elle aurait laissé la jalousie et la rancœur grandir sans se battre, elle ne veut aujourd'hui plus céder à ces émotions qui lui sont néfastes. Mais au bout d'une semaine d'efforts, elle doit se rendre compte à l'évidence : elle n'y parviendra pas seule.

Elle se rend donc chez la seule personne qui lui a témoigné de la sympathie et de la compassion au sujet de la mort d'Hadès.

Quand elle lui ouvre la porte, Blanche lui fait un petit sourire teinté de tristesse. Cette vue, qu'elle prend pour de la pitié, l'exaspère. Zelena lui jette presque à la figure le panier de cookie qu'elle lui a amené, et ouvre la bouche. Elle voudrait lui demander d'un ton détaché si elle peut rentrer, ou bien se moquer de sa coiffure qui ne ressemble décidément à rien. Mais au lieu de cela, c'est un long sanglot qui s'échappe d'elle, bientôt rejoint par des larmes incontrôlées. Blanche pose alors précipitamment le panier au sol et l'enveloppe de ses bras réconfortants.

_Décidément, toujours parfaits ces héros_, pense distraitement Zelena. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a aucune amertume dans son ton – parce que l'étreinte de Blanche semble en ce moment tout ce qui la maintient avec la réalité.

Alors elle lui rend son étreinte et continue de pleurer, tout en se faisant la promesse que lorsque ses larmes seront taries, elle apprendra à réellement connaître la jeune femme. Parce que Blanche-Neige est quelqu'un de _gentil_ et, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute, tout le monde a besoin de gentillesse pour vivre.


	5. Ti amo

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte, que je dédie sans surprise à **Angelica,** a été écrit en une heure pour la 123e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"violet".**

Mais, il a aussi été écrit pour la mascotte de l'Enfer de Dante, le pangolin. Quelques explications préalables : j'ai lancé un défi UA âme soeur où un pangolin apparaît entre les deux dites âmes soeurs lorsque celles-ci se rencontrent. J'ai déjà écrit un texte dessus hier, Angelica deux fois aussi hier, ceci expliquant quelques phrases du dit texte à venir.

_Merci à **Angelica** et **Marina** pour leurs review sur l'OS précédent !_

* * *

Neal Cassidy, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre entièrement, n'était plus complètement révulsé par la présence du pirate.

Alors oui, celui-ci s'était lancé dans une mission suicide dont il ne tirerait aucun bénéfice personnel, ce qui était déjà louable en soi, mais en plus, ladite mission consistait à sauver son fils. De cela, Neal ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

Mais tout de même.

L'homme l'avait quand même vendu à Pan – un sacré sociopathe de surcroît – et ça, Neal n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé pendant deux cent ans, et surtout ce qu'il _voulait_ continuer de penser. D'après Henry, il était peut-être un _Poufsouffle,_ ce qui indiquait qu'il était prompt à pardonner les autres, il y avait quand même une limite ! Sauf que...

Sauf que six mois après leur retour de leur expédition du Pays imaginaire, Crochet l'avait embrassé.

C'était étrange.

Vraiment, vraiment étrange.

Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était que Neal avait répondu à son baiser.

En sentant ses lèvres sur celles du pirate, l'esprit de Neal était partagé entre deux idées : _mais quelle agréable sensation_ et_ mais t'es complètement taré mon pauvre type !_, cette dernière appellation étant dirigée tout à la fois à l'imprudent brun qui osait l'embrasser et à lui-même qui se laissait aller à lui répondre.

Encore une fois, Neal ne détestait plus complètement le pirate.

D'une certaine manière, l'on pouvait dire qu'il en appréciait certains côtés.

Certains habitants de Storybrooke, ignares de leur passif, auraient même pu dire qu'ils étaient _amis_ – après tout, c'était bien Neal qui avait consolé Crochet lorsque celui-ci et Emma s'étaient séparés.

Une poignée d'entre eux, dont Henry, se seraient même laissé à croire qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Ce qui était entièrement faux, évidement. Si Neal avait ses lèvres contre celles de Crochet, c'était parce qu'il le détestait, c'est tout. Il était un Poufsouffle, il montrait donc sa haine par des moyens non violents.

Sa langue contre la sienne ?

« Je te déteste »

Sa main sur sa hanche ?

« je ne te pardonnerai jamais »

Ses vêtements glissants au sol ?

« je ne te fais pas confiance »

Son genou à terre et une bague dans sa main, six mois après ces faits ?

« je te tolère un petit peu ».

**oOoOo**

Rumplestilskin avait un problème.

Enfin, plusieurs à vrai dire. Après tout, l'on est pas le Ténébreux depuis des centaines d'années sans avoir des problèmes sentimentaux, psychiques et comportementaux – il n'y avait qu'à voir les voix des anciens Ténébreux dans sa tête qui s'amusaient parfois à le tourmenter. Donc non, Rumplestilskin n'avait pas un problème, mais _des_ problèmes.

Il en avait cependant un plus important que les autres.

Celui-ci constituait en un petit bout de papier. Et plus précisément, en ce qui était écrit sur le dit bout de papier.

_Vous êtes invité au mariage de Neal Cassidy et de Killian Jones._

Il n'avait pas lu la suite, stipulant de l'horaire ou du lieu. Seule cette petite phrase avait retenu son attention.

Le mariage de son fils.

Avec le pirate.

Il avait raté quelque chose, ou quoi ?

Alors oui, bien sûr, il avait remarqué que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés, mais c'était abstenu, telle la personne raisonnable (et surtout telle la personne terrorisée par sa femme) qu'il était, de faire le moindre commentaire. _Tu viens à peine de regagner la confiance de Neal, tu ne vas pas tout gâcher maintenant en t'infiltrant dans sa vie amoureuse_, l'avait averti Belle. Les propos de sa femme lui paraissant tenir plutôt la route, Rumplestilskin avait obtempéré et c'était contenté de surveiller de loin cette idylle de toute manière passagère.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait avant de recevoir le fameux papier et de lire la fameuse phrase.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Faisant fi de sa conscience – qui avait étrangement la voix réprobatrice de Belle – Rumplestilskin se téléporta ni une ni deux dans l'appartement de son fils.

**oOoOo**

Neal sursauta lorsqu'il vit son père débarquer dans sa chambre.

Puis, il se précipita pour le réanimer lorsque celui-ci s'évanouit en découvrant que son fils n'était pas le seul à occuper son lit. Si Neal n'était pas au moins aussi gêné que son père par cette intrusion, il aurait pu lui dire « Bien fait pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à frapper ». Mais se faire surprendre en train de s'envoyer en l'air par son père était tout aussi traumatisant que de surprendre son fils en train de s'envoyer en l'air, alors Neal ne dit rien de tout cela. Il se contenta de bégayer, avant de se rhabiller rapidement, et d'essayer de faire revenir à la réalité l'évanoui.

Crochet, lui, dit clairement « bien fait pour lui », sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit. À croire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à voir le Ténébreux faire une mini crise de panique (et quiconque le connaissait savait que c'était parfaitement le cas).

Lorsque son père reprit connaissance, Neal décida de le conduire au salon – une décision qui serait pour le mieux et pour son père, et pour lui.

\- Si tu es venu pour me dire de ne pas l'épouser, tu perds ton temps, déclara dûrement le jeune homme.

\- Tu... tu ne peux pas l'épouser !

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Oui, merci, je ne suis pas sourd. Ni aveugle.

Et Rumplestilskin commençait furieusement à le regretter d'ailleurs.

Imaginer son fils faire des... choses avec son ennemi juré était déjà assez éprouvant, mais le voir était d'un tout autre niveau.

Il se força toutefois à se reprendre. Il avait une mission à accomplir :

\- Je ne suis pas là parce que je refuse que tu épouses quelqu'un. Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. Après tout le mal qu'il t'as fait... qu'il nous a fait, comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ?

\- Je comprends tes craintes, Père. Mais... il a changé. Véritablement. Il me rend vraiment heureux.

\- Je suis désolé, Bealfire mais... je n'arrive pas à te croire.

\- Et bien j'espère que tu y parviendras, répondit Neal froidement. Sinon, tu pourras me rayer de ta vie.

Et sur ces sinistres paroles, Neal clôturât la conversation.

**oOoOo**

Neal et Crochet étaient en train d'arpenter les rues de Storybrooke à la recherche d'une boutique où acheter de la vaisselle pour le mariage, lorsqu'un nuage violet surgit devant eux.

Qui dit nuage violet dit magie.

Et qui dit magie dit, dans leur expérience chargée, problèmes.

Les deux hommes se préparèrent alors à affronter la menace qui se présenterait devant eux. À leur grand étonnement ne surgit toutefois qu'un pangolin, les conduisant à se détendre un petit peu.

Un petit peu seulement, parce qu'à Storybrooke on était jamais sûrs de rien.

Le pangolin ne les attaqua toutefois pas. Il se contenta de sortir une pancarte avec écrit « félicitations » en gros. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, l'animal commença à chanter :

_\- Ti amo... in sogno, ti amo... in aria, ti... _

\- Euh... excusez moi mais... c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? l'interrompit Crochet.

L'interruption parut fortement contrarier le pangolin qui se recroquevilla furieusement dans sa carapace en maugréant :

\- Non mais vous en avez pas marre de _toujours_ m'interrompre ? Est-ce qu'un couple va me laisser au moins attendre le couplet un jour ? Oui, je sais, vous vous en fichez, vous voulez juste comprendre ce qui se passe, j'ai compris. Personne ne s'intéresse à un pauvre pangolin qui se démène pourtant pour apporter de la joie et...

\- Nous sommes désolés, le coupa alors Neal. Vraiment. Nous serions ravis d'entendre le couplet. Et même toute la chanson.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

Neal fit de gros yeux à Crochet, qui finit par répondre « oui vraiment » lui aussi, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi au juste il devait laisser un pangolin lui chanter _Ti amo_. Il pris cependant son mal en patience et fit même mine d'applaudir – surtout que le pangolin, si l'on occultait le fait que c'était un animal et qu'il n'était pas censé savoir parler (mais l'on n'était plus à ça près dans cette satanée ville) et qu'il avait surgit d'on ne savait où, chantait agréablement bien.

\- Bien, que je vous explique, reprit alors l'intrus. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, mon rôle est donc d'apparaître devant vous pour vous le signifier. Sur ce, je vous laisse une bonne journée et une belle vie.

Et aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le pangolin disparu dans un nuage de fumée violette et de confetti.

Neal et Crochet quant à eux restèrent deux bonnes minutes figés, avant que le pirate ne finissent par réussir à demander :

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Neal allait répondre « je n'en ai aucune idée » lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension surgit dans son esprit.

\- C'est mon père, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ton père est un pangolin ?

Ok, Crochet était réellement perdu, là. Mais Neal secoua la tête :

\- Quand j'étais petit, mon père me racontait une histoire. Une légende. Celle-ci voulait que lorsque deux âmes sœurs se trouvaient, un pangolin surgissait entre eux avec une pancarte « félicitation » dans les pattes.

\- Et... tu penses que ton père est derrière tout ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- La dernière fois, quand il a surgit comme une furie dans notre chambre... je lui ai dit que s'il ne t'acceptait pas, il pouvait faire une croix sur moi.

\- Oh... je vois. Donc entre venir s'excuser et invoquer un pangolin râleur pour nous jeter des confettis à la figure et faire sa diva pour nous chanter une chanson, il s'est dit que le plus simple c'était la deuxième option ?

\- Je... plus rien ne m'étonne venant de lui. Mais c'était... gentil ?

\- Incroyablement perturbant, oui ! Mais... je suppose que oui, c'était de bonne volonté.

Le soir suivant cet épisode, Rumplestilskin eut la bonne surprise de voir son fils entrer dans sa boutique pour lui faire une accolade de réconciliation.

En revanche, il eut la désagréable prémonition que lorsque Crochet, qui avait accompagné son fiancé, le salua d'un « Pangolin » au lieu de l'habituel « Crocodile », Rumplestilskin allait se trainer cette histoire un long moment.

Les prochaines années lui donnèrent raison : il aurait vraiment dû se contenter d'un mot d'excuse. Quelle idée de vouloir faire les choses en grand !


	6. La malédiction arrive

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit pour la 125e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Armoire".** Il répond aussi à plusieurs défis de la Gazette : prompt du jour (c'est la malédiction! elle arrive!), qui est-ce (écrire sur un prince), mot du jour (enfant), fandom du jour (OUAT), défi de Sarah (écrire sur OUAT), alphabet des personnages (Mary Margaret)

* * *

Contexte : 1x01 (j'ai plus l'épisode en tête, ya peut-être des petites inexactitudes chronologiques, mais bon le gros y est)

Personnages : [Blanche, Charmant] Regina

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina**, **Luna, Jyanadavega, Maya** et **JessWann **pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent._

* * *

L'armoire était magnifique.

Le tronc et les branches naissantes, laissées visibles, donnaient un aspect brut et simple à l'ouvrage, ce qui contrastait avec la porte délicatement forgée. Oui, Geppetto c'était incontestablement surpassé. En tant normal, Blanche aurait touché délicatement les reliures, appréciant la textures de celles-ci, laissant flotter son imagination sur ce qu'elle pourrait bien placer à l'intérieur, avant d'ouvrir doucement les battants de bois.

Mais les temps qui couraient étaient tous sauf normaux.

Ils avaient cessés de l'être dès lors que la méchante reine avait juré de réduire leur bonheur à néant – et si il y avait une chose que Blanche reconnaissait à Regina, c'était bien sa ténacité lui permettant d'accomplir tous ses objectifs. La méchante reine viendrait pour eux, Blanche en était sûre et certaine.

Le souvenir de ce moment, où leur mariage avait été gâché par cette funeste promesse, manqua de la faire défaillir, et la jeune femme décida de quitter cette pièce et son armoire. Machinalement, Blanche posa sa main sur son ventre arrondit, où son enfant grandissait, inconscient du danger qui menaçait de les engloutir tous. Ou peut-être pas si inconscient que cela, finalement – comme s'il avait senti le trouble de sa mère, le bébé commença à donner de vigoureux coups de pieds.

\- Chut... murmura Blanche. Ça va aller. Tout ira bien.

À ce moment là, Blanche ne savait plus à qui elle disait cela – était-ce à la petite chose dans son ventre, ou bien à elle-même ? Après tout, peut-être que ces phrases étaient vraies. Peut-être que Regina reviendrait sur sa menace, ou peut-être qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la mettre à exécution.

Mais une alarme, résonnant funestement dans le palais, mis à mal son souhait :

\- C'est la malédiction ! Elle arrive !

Comme s'il avait conscience que le moment fatidique arrivait, ce fut cet instant que choisit l'enfant pour manifester son envie de venir au monde. Les contractions furent alors intenses, mais pas autant que sa terreur – elle ne voulait pas que ce bébé naisse, pas alors que le sort noir menaçait de tous les détruire. Elle refusait que son enfant paie ses erreurs, elle voulait remonter le temps, redevenir une enfant elle-même et cette fois-ci garder sa langue, elle voulait que le bébé reste en elle, en sécurité, loin du danger. Elle voulait tellement de choses que tout se mélangeait, le passé regretté, le futur loin de son enfant, le présent douloureux...

Mais elle ne put retenir ni le temps, ni le bébé. Comme saisit par l'urgence de la situation, celui-ci se hâta de naître, et Blanche n'eut le temps que de penser _C'est trop tôt, l'accouchement aurait dû durer plus longtemps_, que Charmant était déjà au-dessus d'elle, emmenant leur bébé loin d'eux, faisant fit de ses supplications, taisant ses propres larmes.

Blanche resta longtemps dans son lit à pleurer, pleurer de douleur, pleurer ses erreurs, pleurer sa fille qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de tenir dans ses bras.

Puis, elle se releva, tremblante – où était Charmant ? Où était Emma ?

Mais ce ne fut ni Charmant, ni Emma qu'elle trouva – ce fut la Méchante Reine, le regard victorieux, lui expliquant ce qu'elle leur réservait.

Et alors que le nuage violet les enveloppait tous, Blanche n'eut le temps que de prier pour que l'armoire ait fonctionné, avant de tout oublier.


	7. Le droit d'être faible

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit pour le 82e défi de Bibliothèque de fiction : il fallait faire un texte de 200 mots piles, ni plus ni moins !

* * *

Contexte : saison 3B

Personnages : [Rumple, Belle]

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina**, **Luna **et **SlythLou **pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent._

* * *

Il y a ces nuits où il se réveille en hurlant. De part ses cris, Belle est tirée du sommeil, elle tente de le calmer, lui dit que tout ira bien. Rumple voudrait la croire, il essaie, essaie _vraiment,_ mais le fait est qu'il n'y arrive pas.

Car il y a aussi ces nuits où il ne parvient tout simplement pas à s'endormir, et ce sont peut-être celles-ci les pires, car les images maudites ne sont alors pas des cauchemars mais bel et bien des souvenirs. Belle dort, il ne veut pas la réveiller, alors il affronte ses tourments seuls, sauf qu'il n'est pas bien doué pour leur faire face.

Mais le pire reste encore ces jours où il croise Zelena. La rousse est en liberté, elle fait tout pour changer, devenir meilleure, et c'est quelque chose de louable, mais Rumple ne parvient pas à voir en elle une autre que sa geôlière. Il tremble de peur, de terreur même, sent la panique monter, mais se contient – car après tout, il est le Ténébreux, et un Ténébreux ne peut être faible.

Alors, parfois, quand il est certain d'être seul, et dans ce cas seulement, il s'autorise à pleurer.


End file.
